


Singularity

by EducationalAdmiral



Series: Adrien's Bad Days [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everything Went To Shit, Everything's Bad and Nothing Is Ever Good, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hawkmoth Origin, Minor Violence, Origin Story, Pre- Idenity Reveal, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalAdmiral/pseuds/EducationalAdmiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was walking alone in the yard when he found it. A small pin resting by a tree. For a moment, as it glittered in the sunlight, he thought it was his wife's pendent. The one that hung from her neck through most all the years of their marriage, before everything fell apart, and before she disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singularity

**Author's Note:**

> The other parts of the series do not need to be read to understand this story. The series only contain similar content, not a continual plot line.

[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKtPXO5iEnA) 

 

 

_**sin·gu·lar·i·ty**_

 

_** ˌsiNGɡyəˈlerədē/**_

 

_**noun**_

  1. _**1.**_

_**the state, fact, quality, or condition of being singular.**_

_**"he believed in the singularity of all cultures"**_

_**synonyms:**_ |  _**uniqueness, distinctiveness**_

_**"the singularity of their concerns"**_  
  
---|---  
  
    *   2. _**2.**_

_**PHYSICS MATHEMATICS**_

_**a point at which a function takes an infinite value, especially in space-time when matter is infinitely dense, as at the center of a black hole.**_




 

 

 

Gabriel Agreste was not a good father. That much had always been clear. He was always "too busy" to take care of his child. That had frustrated his wife when she was still around. What would she think of him now? Adrien sat quietly on the opposite side of the table, young, wide eyes looking to his father. Bright, green eyes. 

Gabriel felt a feeling it had been forever since he had felt. He was afraid. Terrified, actually. He had his life planned out, and then his wife disappeared, and everything changed. That scared him. A lot. 

Regardless, he needed to be strong. Maybe he'd bend, but he refused to break. But how does one tell a child that his mother has disappeared? Plain and simple? Sugarcoat it? Just avoid the subject until the kid figures it out? How is one supposed to be prepared for a situation like this?

"Adrien," Gabriel began quietly. The child's eyes looked toward his father. He looked happy, not yet old enough to understand his fathers obvious bad mood.

 

 

"Yes, dad?" He ask.

Gabriel hesitated. Adrien was only ten years old. He was still innocent, and always saw the good in people. He was so much like his mother, and so different from his father. He looked just like her, too. It almost made Gabriel uncomfortable. "Your mother is on a trip with her friend. She will be gone for a while."

"Oh! Which of mommy's friends?"

"...Ashley."

Adrien smiled. "Tell mommy I said hi! When will she be back?" 

"They aren't sure yet. They have a week booked so far. She's looking for some artistic inspiration." 

"Ok." Adrien nodded. "Can I go play now?"

"Sure." 

Adrien hopped down from his seat and walked over the door. He grabbed the handle and pushed against the heavy door, which barely moved despite all his effort. Gabriel's assistant, Nathalie, pushed it open the rest of the way and Adrien smiled, thanked her, and disappeared down the hall. Nathalie let the door shut. Gabriel sighed.

"What am I going to do?" 

"I don't know, but you better decide soon. Your son is smart, he'll figure out somethings wrong soon if you aren't careful."

 

~~~~~

 

Five months passed before Adrien got curious enough to ask questions. He had to wait till his classes, soccer practice, and beginners Chinese where all over before he could ask his father the thing that had been clouding his mind all day long, hanging over his shoulders like a weight more than anything else. His missed his mother, her goodnight kisses and her brilliant cooking. All the little things she did made the manor seem like a  _home_ , not just a house.

It was seven thirty when he was called down for dinner. When he arrived, he was surprised to find his father was not sitting at the head of the table. Nathalie was standing by the door, and Adrien looked to her. "Where is my dad?" 

"His meeting with Jagged Stone is running late. Mr. Stone hasn't shown up yet, actually, but that is beside the point. He suggested you eat without him."

"Oh," Adrien frowned.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just had a question for him."

"And what was that?"

"When will mom be back?"

Nathalie's eyes widened and her cold exterior cracked slightly, but she held her composure. 

"I don't know. I'll contact Mr. Agreste and ask him as soon as possible." 

"Ok. Thank you, Ms. Nathalie."

She looked to the ground for a moment, and smiled at him. "You can just call me Nathalie."

He nodded. "Ok."

She disappeared out if the room and left Adrien alone with his dinner.

 

~~~~~

 

The next chance Nathalie could contact Mr. Agreste was a morning where he was in his office, working a rejected design for Jagged Stone. "Bastard sure is picky," he muttered. He heard the door to his office open, and he looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Good morning, Gabriel."

"And you too, Nathalie."

"Your son ask me a question last night," Nathalie began, but he cut her off.

"What does Adrien want?" 

"He wants to know when his mom will be back." 

Gabriel's eyebrows drew together and he frowned. "I don't know."

"I know that. What do you want me to tell him?"

"I don't like lying to him."

"Why? You lie to everyone else. Including me." Nathalie frowned. "I wish you'd just tell me what's going on with your wife."

"It's none of your business." 

"Gabriel, if you'd tell me anything about your wife. I could help find her, you know."

"I already have things taken care of, Nathalie! I'm gonna get her back, and I don't need your help!" He exclaimed, letting his anger take over. He didn't care. 

"Fine." Nathalie's voice was sharp, like a knife. Gabriel was surprised that he wasn't cut and bleeding. Nathalie spun on her heel and stood with her hand on the doorknob. "Email me when you decide the stop being an ass. I'll tell Adrien that she was invited on a cruise." She disappeared out the door. Gabriel huffed, and then went back to the designs.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien had just finished his Chinese lessons and he kept his eyes glued to the black letters, watching as they seemed to melt together and purple spots painted his vision.

His mother had been on her "cruise" for a year and a half now. He knew something was wrong, it was plainly obvious. He was no fool, despite what all the adults in his life seemed to think. Nathalie avoided the subject, his driver never spoke in the first place, and his fathers' presence was becoming less and less common. His dad kept his schedule loaded with work, and  _work_ , and  **work** , and more  _ **work**_. And designs for Jagged Stone, and company names Adrien had heard a dozen times and ones he never had before. Lots of calls with some woman named Jillian who was working on a collaboration line. 

Nathalie appeared at the door, tearing him from his thoughts and the blurry letters. "Time for your photoshoot, Adrien," She spoke. He hesitated to get up, and she rose an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he shook his head. "I'm fine." 

 

~~~~~

 

Gabriel was walking alone in the yard when he found it. A small pin resting by a tree. For a moment, as it glittered in the sunlight, he thought it was his wife's pendent. The one that hung from her neck through most all the years of their marriage, before everything fell apart, and before she disappeared.

He had made it for her on their first anniversary. It had taken time, and blood, and sweat, and all things that always went into fashion. He had placed it around her neck before she had awoken and it took her some time to notice it. Her hands rose to her collarbone and her fingers wrapped around it when she was in the bathroom, preparing for their date. "Gabriel," she had called, pushing through the wooden doors. She had not been sure how she had not noticed it the morning, she had most likely been hazy from the heavy sleep that took her the night prior. "Where did this come from?" 

"Took you long enough," He had smiled. "You've been wearing it since this morning."

"Did you make this?"

"Who else would have?" He had spoken, buttoning up his vest and adjusting his red tie.

"Gabriel! How long did this take you?"

"A while," he had shrugged. "It's not important. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" She had exclaimed and ran to him, throwing open her arms and wrapping them around her husband. "Oh, God. You're the best! I wish I had seen it earlier!"

"I'm glad I surprised you!" He had returned the embrace. When she was close she had whispered in his ear.

"Actually, I've got a surprise for you." Her voice had frozen for a moment, silence swallowing them up. "I'm pregnant."

She had worn it every single day since then. Gabriel squatted down to the ground to pick up the pendent, surprised to see it was a different shape. It was not a flower with a pink pearl in the middle, it had bent golden wires that were shaped into wings and the gem in the middle was purple. He rose and eyebrow and pulled it from the grass. 

He pinned it to his jacket and, suddenly, a light purple  _thing_  appeared in front of him. He fell backwards with a shout and the thing flew toward him. It's eyes were wide. It was a small thing, little wings peaked from its back and dropped down into antenna-shaped ends. A darker purple swirl decorated it's forehead. It seemed impossibly confused, it's eyes flicking from side to side and taking in the surroundings.

"What  _are_  you?" Gabriel mumbled. It's eyes glued to Gabriel.

"My name is Nooroo. I'm a kwami." It's voice was small.

"Kwami..?" Nooroo nodded, and Gabriel took a deep breath. The name sounded familiar, like something that was impossibly close. A memory of a dream you once had, still vivid as ever but blurry too. "What's that mean?"

"I'm a powered being that comes from within that pin. One of many kwamis, actually."

"Powered..?" It all sounded so familiar. His mind fell upon his wife, but Nooroo's voice brought him back.

"Yes. Kwamis all have special abilities, like that of creation or destruction. Mine is more adaptable. I use someone's emotions to give them strength to solve a problem. What's something you want to do?"

Gabriel hesitated, his voice catching in his throat. "I want to find my wife."

"I think we can do that," Nooroo spoke, flying closer. "All you have to say is, 'Nooroo, let's fly.'"

Gabriel's fingers found the pin and he looked down to it. Finding his wife had become a lost cause, there had been nothing, not even a little lead. But now, he had hope. 

"Nooroo, let's fly!"

 

~~~~~

 

There was once a room in the Agreste manner that housed a Grand Piano, one that Gabriel's wife would always play. It was a room with a beautiful window that opened out to the city and gave a view of all the building tops. The Eiffel Tower stood out in the crowds of the roofs, and sometimes the sun would hide behind the buildings and it's rays would catch the clouds just right. This was the room that Gabriel stood in, placing his fingers on the white keys. He pressed them down so carefully and slowly that they did not dare make noise, like they were afraid that they would disturb some presence that no one wanted to upset. Nooroo flew by his head, then floated down to the keys.

"This room would be good for the akuma. They'd like all the open air. All you'd need is a feeder."

"How am I supposed to catch a bunch of butterflies, anyway?"

"They'll come, trust me. You don't have to catch them. They'll come." Nooroo sat and the piano. "You should move this piano, though."

Gabriel did not say anything. His wet eyes stayed glued to the keys. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Nooroo asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He took his hands off the piano and stood from the bench. "I'll have my assistant move it to storage tomorrow."

 

~~~~~

 

"What's that?"

"A piano."

"I know that, Nathalie. I mean what's it for? Who's is it?"

Nathalie rose an eyebrow at Adrien. "You don't remember?" She asked, and he shook his head no in reply. 

"Your mother used to play. She was really good. She tried to teach you, but you never seemed interested in learning yourself. You always said you loved her playing, though."

A smile found a way to his lips, but there was something behind it that Nathalie couldn't identify at first. "I remember  that. I bet she plays in heaven now."

Nathalie's eyes widened. "Your mother isn't dead," flew from her lips before she could even stop herself.

"Then where is she?" Adrien's voice was sharper than Nathalie had ever heard it before. "Cause I haven't seen her in  _years_. It's not like her to do this. If- if she's not dead then," his voice cracked and his eyes were glassy. "She must hate me."

"That's not true, Adrien. Your mother loves you very much." Nathalie's lips clamped together for a moment and she opened and closed her mouth lip a goldfish. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, you can't mention it to your father."

Adrien laughed and brought his hand up to his face to wipe away tears. "He's been absent almost as much as mom has." Nathalie sighed.

"Your mother is missing. One night, she just disappeared. All her stuff was still here, and no out of place charges were made to any of your fathers accounts. We assumed she had been kidnapped, but no calls for a ransom were ever made that I know of. Your father can be secretive, so I don't know all the details of what happened. All I know is that, one day, she was just," Nathalie paused. "She was just  _gone_." 

"And- and you never found her?" 

"No."

Adrien sniffed and rubbed his face, cheeks bright red and breaths short. "And you're getting rid of her piano?"

"No, just moving it. He needs the room for some big project. It's being moved to the main hall." Adrien hiccuped loudly and Nathalie frowned. She wrapped her arms around Adrien, trying to figure out how to console this  _poor_  boy. She wasn't motherly, that much she knew, but she must be all he had if he was willing to cry in front of her, and not his own father. "It's okay, Adrien. It's okay." 

He buried his head into her shoulder and sobbed while she rubbed circles in his back. 

 

~~~~~

 

The room is now flooded with butterflies and Gabriel was surprised that so many beings could be so silent. Nooroo was sitting on his shoulder while they both looked out on the city. 

"I used to love this place, this city," Gabriel mumbled. "I used to love it so much, and it used to inspire me so much. The colorful sunsets, and murals and buildings and  _everything_. But, with out her, it's all so.." He struggled to find the right word. " _Bland_."

"We will find her, trust me. We will stop at nothing. The life of a miraculous holder took her away, so it's my duty to bring her back. I just hope my powers are enough. If not, we'll have to find a way to get more powerful. You deserve your wife back."

They were quiet after that.

 

~~~~~

 

A large section of the Agreste manor was suddenly closed, and, somehow, Nathalie had not been told. She knew that the room that once held the piano had been changed for a new purpose, however she did not know that what it held was a secret. A few weeks after that piano found a new home in the main hall and the butterflies had appeared, Nathalie found her sharp heels leading her down a long hallway to find her boss, who was not answering her emails. 

"Gabriel," She called down the dark corridor.  Soon she came to a tall doorway that had lights glowing out from the gap underneath the door and in between them. She recognized the room, it's the one that used to have music pouring from it. One that was now far too quiet for anyone's taste. She pushed open the door and was shocked by what she saw.

Light was shining through the window, and seeming hundreds of shadows were cast down on the floor from where the sun caught the wings of the butterfly's that swarmed around the figure in the middle of the room. It took her a moment to recognize her boss, with the purple suit and the grey mask that covered his light hair and pale face. He was leaning on a cane of sorts, and Nathalie noted that he almost looked like a bank robber. 

Quickly he turned to face her, and somehow through the mask she could still see the anger, no, the  _fury_ , in his face. Her heart skipped a beat and her brain screamed for her to run, even though she doesn't understand why. Suddenly there was a loud beeping and the purple suit and mask disappear. She could now fully see Gabriel's furrowed eyebrows, his clenched jaw and tight lips. A pin on his jacket spun and a small fairy-type creature flew out of it. Gabriel's loud footsteps brought him to Nathalie faster than she could think. He reached past her and slammed the door. 

"You are  _not_  supposed to be here, Nathalie." His voice was sharp and his eyes shot staggers into Nathalie's soul. "You were  _not_  supposed to see this room."

"What the  _hell_  is this, Gabriel?" Her hands flew around and her finger landed pointedly at the kwami. "What the  _hell_  is that?"

"None of your goddamn business!" He shoved her into the wall, her back connecting with the stone and making a loud smack. She stumbled, her head swimming and it was impossible to think. She could not identify what it was, or why, but everything about this call felt so horribly  _wrong_.

"Gabriel," She whispered. "What have you done?" 

"You speak a word of this to anyone," Gabriel spat, ignoring her words. "I'll kill you."

Although Nathalie had always seen him as a liar, she believed him now. There is no way he could be lying about this. Not with that tone in his voice. Not this time.

She nodded her head, and rushed out of the room. She thought about leaving that day. About walking out of the doors of the Agreste manor and never returning. But she was the closest thing to a mother, to a  _friend_ , Adrien had. She couldn't leave him. Not now, and not with the path his father was going down.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien had never felt so alone in his life. His mother was literally gone, his father was never around, and he had been homeschooled his all his life and had no real friends. Technically, there was a girl named Cholé, but she was more of a flirt than anything else. Even Nathalie, who had started to warm up to him, and suddenly closed herself off and became silent. 

Adrien was fourteen, and his life had become a bit of a chore. Literally. He had a schedule that he had to follow every day, to the minute. He just wanted something new. He decided, one day, that he would go to school, whether his dad liked it or not. Why should he have a say in Adrien's life, anyway? It's not like he was ever there for him.

So Adrien ran to that building and said he wouldn't let anything stop him. 

Hawkmoth's story had already began, so had Adrien's, but Chat Noir's had not. His story began that day, though, when he did let something stop him from his one goal. An old man that deserved help.

Little did he know, he was living with the man who would be his biggest enemy. Little did he know what the miraculous life had already done to his family. Little did he know what it would do to the girl he loved, and little did he know what it would do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is always appreciated! Also, I'm looking for a beta for future fics. If anyone's interested, you can message me! Thank you again!


End file.
